


nights falling, but somehow on i go

by mothblue



Series: walk with my heart [1]
Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Gen, Major Illness, One Shot, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothblue/pseuds/mothblue
Summary: diana is sick (and maybe dying) and anne shouldn't be here, but she is.***Diana thinks that looking at Anne is like staring at the sun. Like she is burning bright and hot and Diana is caught in the midst of it.
Relationships: Diana Barry & Anne Shirley, Diana Barry/Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley (implied)
Series: walk with my heart [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1958089
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	nights falling, but somehow on i go

**Author's Note:**

> this was written for whumptober 2020 prompt 29 i think i need a doctor: reluctant bed rest
> 
> title from "those you've known" from spring awakening
> 
> unbeta'd

Anne arrives as the sun begins to set, red glow in the winter sky. Diana hears her footfalls rush up the stairs, skipping that one creaky floorboard outside her door. Anne bursts into her room in a swirl of cold air, but Diana has never felt more warm.

“You're burning up,” she says, hand pressed to Diana's forehead.

Diana smiles weakly. “You shouldn't be here Anne, I don’t want you to fall ill as well. Besides shouldn’t you be preparing for your wedding?”

“I don't care about any of that. I would rather be with you, Gilbert understands,” Anne says, gripping Diana's hand. “You know that.”

Diana stares at her for a moment, Anne’s grey-green eyes glimmering in the candlelight. The ferocity of Anne’s declaration scares her. Diana thinks that looking into Anne must be like staring at the sun. Like she is burning bright and hot and Diana is caught in the midst of it. 

I know, I know, I know, her heart sings. I love you.

“I appreciate it, but I’m just laying here, and I am feeling awfully tired. You should go. There is no need for you to stay here as I rest.” Diana settles on, words carefully chosen. 

“Diana,” Anne gasps. “How could you say such a thing? You are my bosom friend, of course I have to be with you.”

“Anne. What if I don’t make it?” The words claw out of her throat. “I don’t want you to— to be consumed with grief over me. I don't want to be the reason for your suffering.”

Anne’s grip on her tightens, her face ashen. “Do not say that! Diana, without you, I will never be the same. Perhaps I will find a new friend, but they will never replace you. They will never be the kindred spirit you are to me. I will always, always cherish you in my deepest of hearts. I love you.”

“I love you more than I could ever say, I wish I told you ‘I love you’ more, but now this may be the last time I will ever say it to you. I love you. I love you. I love you.” 

Anne says ‘I love you’ the same way she dreams. The same sighing voice, same faraway look in her eye. Anne says ‘I love you’, all the words lived in and worn, the same as the pages of her favorite books. Anne says ‘I love you’ with the heat of the summer sun and the entirety of her breath.

Tears tracking down her cheeks, Anne throws her arms around Diana’s fragile frame and Diana relaxes in her embrace. Diana’s hands shake, heaving chest and snotty nose.

“I love you, too,” Diana sobs into Anne’s shoulder. “I don’t want to die. I don’t want to leave you behind.”

Minutes pass by, but still Anne does not let go. The warm glow of the setting sun begins to fade away, leaving behind chilled air and dark skies. Slowly, Diana falls asleep, still ensconced in Anne’s arms. 

“I love you,” Anne whispers into the night. She disentangles herself from Diana’s bed. Diana doesn’t stir. There is no moon to illuminate the path home, only distant stars shining in the sky.

I love you, Anne says to the tangled tree branches by the road. I love you, Anne says to the pale moon in the sky above, as she lays in bed trying in vain to fall asleep. Diana, she thinks, don’t go on without me.

**Author's Note:**

> i love these two so much,,,, i am writing more for this,,, so keep an eye out!
> 
> thanks for reading, please drop a comment/kudos <3
> 
> you can find me on  tumblr


End file.
